the_sound_resourcefandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Colors / Quotes
Below are a list of quotes from the video game Sonic Colors Sonic the Hedgehog "He loves to hear his own lips flap, but I gotta hand it to the Eggster, this place is epic. Everyone and their brother is gonna want to come here." "Because Eggman plus secretly built amusement park equals evil plot for us to foil. Lucky for us he's not very good at keeping things hidden." "Wow!" "Plot or not, you can't be mad at this view. This place is takin' beauty to the next level. I'm just surprised that it was so easy to sneak in here." "I can't believe somebody was dumb enough to leave the keys in this thing! It's like Eggman's begging us to sneak in and trash the place." "Hmph! You call this fast?" "Well, that's a relief!" "I'm not sure what's goin' on, but I'm sure on what I'm gonna do!" "Hey, what's going on?" "Huh? Whoa!" "Oh man! That... was... CRAZY!" "Didn't you see? I absorbed those aliens and got powered up with like, some kind of wild energy! And after a few seconds they'd pop outta me!" "Okay, seriously, we need to find Eggman and figure out catching these aliens fits into whatever heinous plan he's hatching." "Yep. That's pretty much how we spend our time." "Who you calling "nothin'"?" "Great! I thought nobody would get that." "Guess it's time for me to start stopping." "I did a little shopping, grabbed a bite to eat, and trashed a giant killer robot." "This place has everything. Hey, so how's your translator thingy coming along?" "(Ahem!) Who are you and what is happening to your people?" "Yeah, uh... I think your machine still has some bugs." "Lisps?" "Yeah, I'll just stick with aliens if that's OK with everyone." "When I was running around trashing robots I saw a map that had a couple of interesting places. Think I'll go check them out, and maybe save some aliens." Miles "Tails" Prower "No doubt but now I'm not sure why we're here? This place looks totally harmless." "True, it would be pretty hard to miss a giant floating space amusement park surrounded by planets. Still, an evil plot? I don't know." "Wow!" "Umm, I wouldn't say it was that easy." "M-m-man, this thing's got c-c-crazy fast acceleration!" "Ugh, just thinking about it makes my head feel like it wants to..." "Huh?" "Hmm. Now, let me see. Gotta connect the framistatic capacitor to the maximizing modulationzor..." "I wish I knew what you were saying, little guy. Or gal. Or whatever you are." "Oh. I was reconfiguring my hand-held into a translator so I can understand this guy. Did you go somewhere?" "I find that hard to believe." "And wreck that plan, right?" "Okay, just tighten this last bolt..." "Oh, there you are. Where'd you run off to?" "Oh. Really? They've got shopping here too?" "I think it's done. It's in binary code so, only I can read it." "Okay, ask away." "Okay, he says his name is "Talks a lot" and he's from a far away soda and where flowers water them with dances." "Yeah. I think I can figure this out though." "Okay, he said his name is Yacker. He's from a race of beings called "Wisps"." "No, Wisps, with a "W"." "Sure, so anyways, they are either being used for their magical powers by an evil man, or to make underwear to be worn by salad." "I just hear save them, save them, over and over." Orbot "Your voice chip is stuck on cowboy again! Stop talking and net those aliens!" "Want us to get more?" "Eh, boss?" "He means since the boss said "nothing will stop me" and Sonic here is going to stop him, it's like the boss was calling Sonic "nothing"." "Wait! Wait for me!" "Don't think about it." "I'm missing an arm. Have you got an arm?" "I guess it can't matter much." Cubot "Yee haw! Git along, li'l aliens!" "Huh?!" "That'll be easier. Cheeseburgers don't run as fast as them l'il alien varmints." "Y'all want fries with that?" "OHH...! I reckon' that hurt a bit...." "Wait a minute! I need to go over yonder! Heh, sorry." "Huh?" "I git it!" "The bossman said to wrangle every piece o' this mess. When you consider what we're doin' from a robot's point of view, it's actually pretty gruesome." "Iffin' ya say so." "Naw, but really, how much can it matter?" Dr. Eggman "Welcome to Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, where you can enjoy five planets for the price of one!" "Hello, happy people! Buckle up, as Eggman's Ultra-Accelerating Space Elevator whisks you to an interplanetary wonderland of fun!" "This amusement park has been constructed entirely out of a sense of remorse for my past transgressions and is in no way associated with any sort of evil plot or premeditated misdeeds." "...twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five... Bah! Not nearly enough aliens!" "No, I want you to get me a cheeseburger and a shake." "IDIOT! Get me more aliens!" "Hmm... Precious little aliens! I'll harness their Hyper-go-on power and then nothing will stop me! I know, I say that every time, but this time, really, nothing will stop me! "What?" "SONIC!?" "Fine! You're so smart. robot, you take care of this mess! Release the Big Boy! At least I know he won't screw it up!" "Hasta la bye bye, suckers!" Category:Sonic Quotes Category:Sonic Games Quotes